the tale of two blade ligers
by TheAngryArizonan
Summary: lori and morgan decide to leave behind zoid battles for good. bit helps shegra and the blade team to find them.
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

two blade ligers and a blade liger zero waited at one end of the battle field, the pilots were:

26 year old, morgan telado pilot of the blue blade liger.

21 year old, lori carmelo pilot of the red blade liger.

14 year old, shegra acosta pilot of the blade liger zero.

the blade ligers roared in excitment as they waited for their opponets to show up, the blitz team finally showed up with bit, brad, and leena.

in space...

"battle mode 0220 approved area 52a found." the judge capsule slid down a convater belt on its way to the launching bay. "judge capsule released!" the judge capsule was shot out and it crashed into the ground with a hard thud. "the area within a 9mi. radius has been deemed a designated zoid battle zone, only competers and their authorized personnal are allowed, warning all others are advised to leave the area at once! the blade team versus the blitz team battle mode 0220 approved, ready, FIGHT!" shouted the judge as the gonge sounded. lori lead the first attack against brad's command wolf, she extended the liger's blades and hit the wolf from the side. "good lori now cover morgan!" called shegra. blade 3.0 roared as shegra piloted it to strike bit from behind. "uh, bit you moron look out!" called leena before she was struck by morgan.

"hey lukura activate the blade liger zero whiplash please?" asked shegra as she headed back to the spartan...

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: game set match

The blade liger was loaded onto the maintence deck as the armor was being swapped out. " blade liger zero whiplash cpu transformation complete." Chimed lukura. The launch hatch opened and blade was launched out onto the battle field. " strike lazer claw!" Shouted bit. The liger zero's claw glew brighter as it took off threw the air and hit lori, morgan saw what happened a gave bit a piece of his mind.

" go blade, strike lazer blades!" Yelled shegra to her blade liger. Blade roared and hit brad and leena then it began its way to bit, blade jumped up and struck the liger below in the back with a blade. " the battle is over the battle is over and the winner is...the blade team!" Chimed the judgesman before leaving the battle field.

Morgan was in the hanger working on his zoid when lori hugged him from behind. " |lori what if i told you that i was planning to leave zoid battles behind for good?" He asked. Lori took a minute to full proccess this before repling:" well if you told me this might i ask why?" Asked lori. " what are we really getting out of this? Fighting everyday not taking a break against other teams. What happened to it just being us" he asked. " well shegra needed two other people to pilot the blade ligers thats why." Responed lori. Morgan wiped the oil off his hands on his rag before turning around to look at her. "why don't we just leave the team and create our own?" he asked. "now i dont think that we would do that why don't we just leave tonight?" she asked. he grinned at the idea and nodded " yes" at her.

23 days later...

blade walked back and forth in worry roaring softly as he went this caused shegra to find out exactly what happened. "blade what's wrong?" she asked. _morgan and lori left with the two blade ligers twenty three days ago, they said something about leaving the team and zoid battles for good. _roared blade. "and you didn't tell me this earlier because?" she asked. _i thought they were kidding so i wanted to see exactly what they would do before i told you and it turns out they were not kidding. _said blade nervously as he shifted from paw to paw. shegra stroked blade's armor before hopping down from the steps. "shegra, you have visitors." chimed shadow over the walkie talkie.

she went back to the bridge were bit, brad, leena, doc. torros, and jamie were waiting. "bit long time no see eh?" laughed shegra as she shook his hand. "yep i can see that you've taking good care of yourself as well." replied bit. jamie gave shegra a hug before going down to check on the raynos phoenix. "i'm glad you all came as you can see we have a major situation on our hands, two of our top pilots went missing along with two of our blade ligers. according to our latest intel the two left approximently twenty two days ago now only the lord knows where the heck those two are going." said shegra as she showed them the tape. "brad, calley,and vee will take the command wolves and search the high areas. me,bit, and eddie will take the ligers and start asking the locals. jamie,brewster, and dunbar will search the skies. leena, koko, and wilson look anywhere they could possibly be." said lukura. harry of course interuppted the entire conversation like an idiot. "what about me?" he asked. "oh you can stay and watch piper." replied vee. harry had a look of pure disappointment before spotting leena. "ok i'll do it!" he said excitedly. "skylar can you help harry please? while i'll still work on the shadow fox spitfire." asked lukura. skylar nodded at her without any comments. "good luck team" yelled doc. torros as everyone left.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brewster sighed in the cockpit of his ptares bomber, dunbar swooped in next to him. " hey whats wrong?" He asked. " we've searching for over three hours now." Replied brewster. A flash of red caught his attention below him and sky. "hey jamie i found something!" he called. both of the ptares bombers and the raynos phoenix swooped in below to take a look only to find out that the blade liger wasn't what they thought it was. leon paused and stared up at some new targets that were flying in torwards him, the blade liger roared and charged at them smacking sky down to the ground. "who are you?" asked leon as he tilted the edge of the blade on sky's neck. "please don't hurt me we're just passing through." squeaked brewster. the blade liger stepped off the ptares bomber and allowed it to stand up. "why didn't you just say so?" asked leon. "hey have you seen two blade ligers go through here earlier?" asked jamie. "yeah they were heading to goldbridge city which is where the first annual bridge game trials are being held." replied leon. "hey shegra we have a lead as to where they are!" called jamie via video phone. "ok what is it?" asked shegra. "their heading to goldbridge city supposely where the trials are being held." replied dunbar.

shegra and bit quickly changed their positions back torwards the town they started from. "_shegra what are you doing?" _asked blade. "we're heading to goldbridge city." replied shegra patting blade. "hey shegra you can understand your zoid too?" asked bit. "well yeah." she said.

_flashback:_

_shegra lost another battle that night after the 200th trials were held in skyarrow city, she left a wounded and destoried zoid behind and began her journey into the abysis ruins. she trudged onward into the ruins,hurting all over of course, where a sound of walking caught her attention. a large, sapphire blue, blade liger zero stopped in its tracks in front of her and began to gaze her down with its dark ruby cockpit. it bowed down to her hieght and opened its cockpit to let her in. "your choosing me as your pilot aren't you?" she asked. the liger roared a soft reply as it began to walk again. "yes it seems that you are looking for the same thing i am." it replied. "do you have a name?" she asked. "well yes, my name is blade" responed blade._

_to be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**hello peeps i just wanna say that due to the staar coming up, i will be updating weekly from now til the state wide test.**

**thanks goes out to chuggingtonstar9 for reviewing hope to hear from you.**

chapter 4

"hello and welcome to the 45th annual bridge trials! our contestants for the first trials are morgan and lori of the liger team versus jackal and lynx from the lion team." called the coordinater. morgan held lori's hand as they continued to annouce the events of the trials. "ok first up a simple zoid battle now remember if their team is to win they will advance to the next event."

the judge capsule landed inside of the arena begining the battle. "battle mode 0987 approved, ready, FIGHT!" called the judge. morgan made the first move against lynx's liger. "strike blade slash!" called morgan. the blade liger roared and hit the regular liger with accuarcy. jackal pounced on lori unexpectedly bringing her down. "say goodbye." he laughed as he brought the claw of his liger down on her zoid. morgan brought him down off of her before finishing him off.

"hey shegra we've got a nibble on them." called jamie as he flew back. shegra nodded and coaxed blade to go faster. "oh crap lori their coming." muttered morgan as their zoids came into view.

ok the reason why these are so freakin short is because i have alot of studing to do so bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**special thanks goes out to chuggingtonstar9 who has reviewed on each chapter so far hope to hear from you!**

chapter 5

"ok you two funs over now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way" called shegra. blade lashed out his swords and growled at morgan and lori who were still sitting in their blade ligers. vee and brewster flaked shegra as they waited for a response lori made the first move. she struck vee's command wolf tearing the leg right off. "run,morgan,run!" yelled lori. morgan jumped over brewster's ptares bomber and chased after lori.

"hey lukura we need some help big time!" called shegra. "rodger that shegra i'm sending skylar and shadow fox spitfire now." confirmed lukura. "hey skylar where you going?" asked harry. skylar just shrugged and went into the hanger where the red shadow fox was waiting for him, he activated the launch pad button and loaded himself in. "moblizing shadow fox." he murmured. the fox lifted off and hit the dirt as it continued its way to goldbridge city.

shadow arrived with the armadillo so he could load up the damaged command wolf zero. "ok maybe this divide and concure is not working out." said shegra. leena rolled her eyes at her. "ya think! i mean we're dealing with two blade ligers here man! what use is our zoids against theirs!" she yelled. "um, i hate to say this but i kinda agree with leena on this one." said bit. shegra nodded at her in understanding. "yeah maybe we should head back to the spartan and figure this one out." she whispered.

morgan looked over his shoulder to make sure that they weren't following. _just a little more and we will be out of their range. _he thought to himself. a whale shark flew overhead with stormsworders on either side of it. "haha looks like we have two strays on our turf lets show them that the backdraft group is not to be messed with." laughed layon. the stormsworders began their onslaught on the two below hitting them with missles then one of them began to launch a net with lori pushed morgan out of the way. "lori!" he cried as she was being taken off with.

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

the stormsworder landed on the whale king's loading bay after it had picked up the blade liger. "sir stormsworder detected. premisson to grant unloading?" asked jackson. layon nodded to him and jackson guided the stormsworder inwards. "i see you caught a blade liger. oh and it's pilot also." sneered layon. lori was still passed out in the cockpit as they got her into one of the capture cells.

morgan came running back to the spartan and got aboard it. "morgan!" exclaimed lukura. "no time to explain lori been's kidnapped by a flying whale king." he panted sitting down. "shegra, morgans back but lori has been kidnapped by the backdraft group." confirmed lukura. "rodger that lukura we're on our way." replied shegra as she piloted her blade liger in the direction of the spartan.

lori woke up in a daze as she got back to her feet. "well,well, looks like someone is awake." cooed a voice. she looked in the direction where she heard the voice. "have a good sleep?" he asked again. "you know that he'll be coming for me soon right?" she asked. layon laughed at her. "your cute you know? and yes i'm well aware of that but when they come within a foot of this place kabooom! they'll all explode into little pieces along with their zoids." laughed layon. lori tackled him sending him into the steel bars. "why you little.." he growled. he picked her up by the arms and flung her into the stone wall behind her. she tryed to get up but he jumped kicked her in the stomach causing her to blackout.

chills went up and down shegra's back as she felt lori slip out of conciousness. "eddie did you feel that?" she asked. "yeah i did." he replied...

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

shegra piloted her blade liger back torwards the spartan in hopes of grabbing her pride gear in time. "hey lukura any chance we can get the blade liger zero pride online!" she asked. lukura opened the maintence hatch for blade to get through, arms reached out and removed the blue armor and replaced it with the white armor.

"blade liger pride cpu transformation complete opening launch bay!" confirmed lukura.

morgan busted open the jail door that lori inside of it.

"oh god!" he muttered as he picked up lori and carried her down the corridor.

"skylar where are you dude?" asked wilson.

"2.7.9 clicks west of your location and closing in fast" confirmed skylar as he forced his shadow fox to go faster.

bit was fighting off the stormsworders til he saw brad's shadow fox being pinned by the elephander.

"aw no you dont!" cried bit as he slashed the stormsworder and rushed torwards him.

_brad a little help here man! _cried fox.

brad aimed his vulcan gun at the attacking elephander forcing the elephander to give.

"now fox!" cried brad.

the shadow fox yipped as it jumped through the air and slashed the elephander with his lazer claw.

"strike lazer blade!" hollered shegra as her and blade soared through the air finishing the elephander. the elephander trumped before falling to the ground with a loud "THUD!". blade let out a loud roar before running to the stormsworder and finishing that one off too.

morgan finally got lori aboard his blade liger and out of the whale king.

_please be ok please be ok! _he thought as he fled.

t.b.c


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hands touched lori as she finally regained conciousness, she gasped as she stood up.

" whoa easy there!" Cried out morgan.

Lori cried and hugged him at the same time, morgan kissed her head as he rocked slowly back and forth.

" lori shhhh honey its ok! Its ok!" He comforted.

She grabbed a hold of him even tighter.

" i..am..so sorry morgan they...they..told..t.t. me you had died and i was so scared." She sobbed.

He rubbed her back and kissed her head again.

" i dont blame you, i blame those putzs out there." He growled.

Layon pounded his fist on the table in anger.

" bill launch the stingray!" He yelled.

A large mantaray was placed in the sand, it slithered under morgan's blade liger grabbing it by the leg and down the tunnel. The blade liger roared in suprise and scrambled to get grip on the ground.

" shegra! A little help here please!" Yelled morgan.

Skylar soared through the air and landed ontop of a berserk fury that had koko pinned. The fox's jaws ripped out the fury's metal neck and tossed it aside.

" skylar! Behind you!" Yelled koko as she dodge rolled out from underneath him. A ptares shadow bomber struck skylar sending him and his zoid spiraling into wilson.

" hey vee! Wilson and skylar have both went into command system freeze!" Called lukura. Vee slammed her fist into the table as her computer showed both zoids in a broken mess.

" very well lukura call in back-up." Said vee calmly.

Tobias noticed that there were strange noises above the horizon.

" come on sarah, lets investigate!" He called.

His revraptor followed in behind him and hissed in surprise as a blade liger was flung through the air.

T.b.c...


	9. Chapter 9

Blade ligera chapter 9

Skylar popped the cockpit out of his shadow fox and went to help wilson out of his. Wilson grunted as he was lifted up out of there.

" hey mister are you ok?" Asked tobias.

Morgan groaned and kicked his way out.

" yeah i fine hurt but fine." He muttered.

Lori crawled out of there as well.

" sarah watch over them while i go and get help." He called.

Shegra dashed and took out the stormsworder in front off her.

" willing to give up?" Asked layon.

Shegra smirked at him.

" no i am not done yet." The blade liger roared and sailed through the air. " strike laser blades!" She yelled. The blades glew and increased in length and energy with one huge hit it took out the the whale king's engines.

" this aint over yet!" Growled layon as they flew off.

Afternoon came when everyone returned to base that evening.

" we're sorry."apologised morgan.

" its ok but it was a very risky mover you coulda gotten yourselfs killed." Scorned shegra.

" well it looks like we will have to leave." Muttered bit.

" thanks bit." Said lukura.

Shegra stood outside of the base and let the winds stir her hair.

_They show great potential everyday even in tough situations. _She thought.

The end

Or is it?


End file.
